Puppet Control
by Major144
Summary: Takes place in Ben 10,000 future. Everything is going great in the future, until a villain known as the Puppet Master appears and takes control of Gwen and Kai's minds! Now it's up to Ben, Ken, Devlin, and Rook to stop the Puppet Master and save Gwen and Kai.
1. Chapter 1 Puppet Master

Puppet Control

Chapter 1 Puppet Master

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

In the cold reaches of space a large silver and black ship was making it's way through space. The ship was mostly normal looking, except for the front. The front of this particular craft resembled a grinning Greek mask of comedy. Inside the ship things were much different. The vessel was packed, with stolen art, jewels, and expensive furniture. In the main living quarters of he ship there was a long table with chairs. Sitting around the table were large human size puppets. At the head of the table was an alien that resembled a handsome man wearing a black tux and top hat, with a white Greek mask of comedy on his shoulder, and a white Greek mask of tragedy on his left shoulder. The alien had sliver skin, black hair, and red eyes.

The alien was simply know as the Puppet Master and he was a master criminal. The Puppet Master would go around the universe committing all kinds of crimes, but lately he was in a creative slump. The Puppet Master had grown board with committing his normal crimes and was looking for something new to do. Growing board the Puppet Master turned on a large screen holo TV he had recently stolen.

A new report of Earth appeared on the screen. News reporter Jimmy Jones was reporting on the scene of a recent fight on Earth.

"Once again the day was saved thanks to Ben 10,000 and his team." Said Jimmy as the camera showed the scene in the background.

Ben 10,000 was standing with Gwen and Kai by his side. Behind them was a bound Dr. Animo. The Puppet Master paused the image on the holo TV and starred at the heroes. An evil grin spreading across his face as he looked at both Gwen and Kai.

"I just found myself a couple of new muses! I shall use the two lovely ladies and have them commit crimes for me, while making them face off against the great Ben 10,000. It will be the show of a lifetime!" Laughed Puppet Master as he waved his arms in the air.

The puppets didn't say or do anything.

"I must begin preparations. This will be so much fun!" Said Puppet Master as he walked out of the room to get to work on his plan.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Mind Control

Puppet Control

Chapter 2 Mind Control

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

At Ben 10,000's headquarters Ken and Devlin were training with Rook. Rook had the two young heroes running through an obstacle course. The two young boys reached a large serious of walls and ledges they had to climb. Devlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue rubber ball and absorbed it's material.

"Catch you at the finish line Kenny." Said Devlin as he bounced up over the wall.

"In your dreams!" Called Ken as he tapped his Omintrix and changed into Crashhopper and jumped over the wall.

Crashhopper caught up to Devlin and the two of them bounced towards the finish line. The two boys eyed each other as they came closer to the finish line. The two of them were neck to neck. Devlin tried to push Crashohopper away, but the insect alien grabbed onto Devlin. The two of them spun around, bounced off the ground and over the finish line. Crashhopper turned back into Ken and Devlin got rid of the rubbed. The two boys glared at one another and then they burst out laughing.

"I totally almost had you at the end." Laughed Devlin.

"You almost did." Agreed Ken.

Rook walked up to the two boys smiling.

"Excellent job you two. You both used your skills and completed the challenge. And a good show of sportsmanship." Said Rook.

"Thank." Said Ken.

Rook's wrist computer beeped and he looked at it.

"Your parents are back. That's enough training for today." Said Rook.

Rook, Ken, and Devlin went to the living room to see Ben, Gwen, and Kai.

"Mom! Dad!" Cheered Ken as he greeted his parents.

"How's my boy doing?" Laughed Ben as he fondled Ken's hair.

Devlin was greeting his mom as Rook greeted Ben.

"Both Ken and Devlin completed the obstacle course in record time. They are both chips off the old block." Said Rook.

"Good to hear." Said Gwen.

Ben walked over to check today's mail. He saw a small sliver box and picked it up.

"Lets see this is either fan mail or a death trap sent from a crazed super villain." Said Ben as he carefully placed the box on a coffee table and pressed a button on it.

A life size holographic image of the Puppet Master popped up and bowed.

"Greetings Ben 10,000. I am the Puppet Master and I wish to test my skills against you." Said Puppet Master.

"Another costumed super villain wanting to pick a fight with me. This is like the fifth time this month." Said Ben.

Rook studied the hologram and looked uneasy.

"Ben be careful. I've heard of this Puppet Master. His incredibly dangerous." Warned Rook.

"Relax Rook I can take this clown." Said Ben.

The others were gathered around the table looking at the hologram of the Puppet Master.

On his ship the Puppet Master grinned at the holo display of Ben and the others.

"Oh I'm afraid you won't find me so easy to deal with. I have very special abilities." Said Puppet Master as he held up a tiny puppet of Gwen and another of Kia.

"That's just creepy." Said Gwen.

"Let the show begin!" Shouted Puppet Master as his eyes glowed brightly.

Both Gwen and Kai's eyes began to glow silver. Everybody looked at them with shock.

"Kai...?" Asked Ben.

Kai threw a powerful kick into Ben's chest knocking him down.

"Mom...?" Asked Devlin as he eyed his mom.

Gwen's hands glowed with powerful energy.

"Get down!" Shouted Rook as he dove to the floor taking Ken and Devlin to the floor with him.

There was a blast of energy destroying several walls and windows. Gwen grabbed Kai and they flew out the window. Ben and the others stood up. The hologram of Puppet Master laughed evilly.

"That was just a sneak peak. The real fun begins now." He said as the hologram vanished.

"That guy is so going down." Said Ben as he clenched his fist, before turning to the others. "Rook come with me. Ken. Devlin. You two stay here."

"But we can help!" Protested Ken.

"No buts. This is a dangerous matter and I don't want either of you to get hurt. Leave it to me and Rook. Will get them back." Said Ben as he and Rook left the building.

The two boys just sighed in annoyance.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Captured and Invistagation

Puppet Control

Chapter 3 Capture and Investigation

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

Ken and Devlin were hanging around in Ken's room kicking a soccer ball.

"Man our moms are being controlled by some psycho and were told just to stay here, while my dad and Rook handle. This stinks! We're not helpless little kids, we can help!" Complained Ken.

"Your completely right! Let's find this Puppet Master clown and take him down." Said Devlin as he walked over to a hand held computer and started typing the keys.

Devlin accessed the Plumber criminal data base and pulled up the file on Puppet Master. An image of the villain's ship appeared on the screen. Devlin studied the ship closely.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Ken.

"I'm see if I can pick up a trail by looking at Puppet Master's ship." Said Devlin as he studied the ship.

"You finding anything?" Asked Ken.

"Well according to the data base Puppet Master's ship run on pondurinight. It's a rare fuel and highly illegal." Explained Devlin.

"So we just got to figure out whose selling the fuel around and maybe we can get a location." Said Ken.

"Already on it." Said Devlin as he tapped some keys an a image of a blue lizard like alien wearing a white suit appeared on the screen. "According to the data base a guy by the name Dimitri has been know to see illegal things, such as fuel."

"Alright let's nab this guy. It's time to go undercover and take Puppet Master down." Said Ken.

"Ok I got the address of a club Dimitri hangs out at." Said Devlin.

The two young heroes grabbed their hover boards and headed into the city.

Elsewhere Ben and Rook were still chasing after Kai and Gwen. They chased them to the city park, where the two mind controlled heroes turned to face them. A holographic image of the Puppet Master popped up.

"Ah a lovely little place for a fight." Said Puppet Master.

"Let them go creep and I promise not to pulverize you." Said Ben.

"Oh tempting, but I. Afraid I'll have to decline your offer. You see I'm the master of this little show and I say you fight." Said Puppet Master as he waved his hand.

Kai pulled out her sword and went after Rook, while Gwen went after Ben.

Rook pulled out his blade and blocked several of Kai's blows.

"Kai please! I do not wish to fight you!" Protested Rook.

Kai slashed at Rook forcing him to duck as a tree behind him was cut to pieces. Kai kicked Rook in the gut knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up Kai slammed her sword handle into the side of the head knocking him out.

Ben transformed into Fourmungousaur and leaped at Gwen. Gwen fired a powerful burst of purple energy slamming Fourmungousaur into the ground. Fourmungousaur got up and hurled a few trees at Gwen, who easily disintegrated them. Gwen waved her arms at the ground and a bunch of roots shot out of the ground wrapping around Fourmungousaur. The big alien tried to break free, but couldn't. Gwen fired a massive blast at energy at Fourmungousaur knocking him to the ground unconscious and making him change back into ben.

"Marvelous! It appears even the greatest hero will fall, when confronted with by a friend or family member." Said Puppet Master. "Now bring them to me. They'll make a nice addition to my collection."

Gwen used her powers to pick up Ben and Rook, as she and Kai went into the city. Ten minutes latter they stole a ship and flew into space to meet the Puppet Master.

In another part of town Ken and Devlin were outside the club Dimitri hung out at. Ken decided to go into the club as Diamondhead, while Devlin absorbed some metal. The two of them entered the club and looked around, until they located Dimitri sitting in a back booth with a couple of boar like alien bodyguards wearing purple suits. They walked over to them.

"Your Dimitri?" Asked Devlin.

"I am. What do you want?" Asked Dimitri.

"Word is that your the guy to see if we're looking to purchase pondurinight." Said Devlin.

"Boys that's a very dangerous question to ask. It's the kind of question that will get you hurt." Said Dimitri as he nodded to his bodyguards.

The bodyguards reached into their coats for their weapons, but Diamondhead fired two large round diamonds at them hitting the bodyguards in the head and knocking them out. Dimitri panicked and reached into his own coat for a weapon, but Devlin grabbed him and slammed him into his seat.

"Tell us where Puppet Master is, or will really hurt you." Said Devlin with a mad look in his eyes.

Dimitri gulped and nodded.

"The Puppet Master...is up in Earth's orbit." He said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a data sheet. "Here are the coordinate."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said Devlin as he and Diamondhead left the club.

Dimitri sighed with relief and ordered himself a powerful drink.

Ken and Devlin got onto their hover boards and headed back to Ken's house pleased with themselves.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 The Show is Over

Puppet Control

Chapter 4 The Show is Over

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

Ken and Devlin returned to Ken's house satisfied with their investigation. Ken tried to contact his father and Rook, with his communicator, but he couldn't reach them. Devlin decided to turn on the Tv and the first thing he saw was a report about Ben and Rook being defeated and captured by Kai and Gwen. Ken saw the TV and his eyes bulged out in shock.

"The Puppet Master has them!" Cried Ken.

Devlin pulled out the coordinate they got from Dimitri and studied them.

"I have an idea." He said as he went to the garage.

Ken followed and the two of them stood before a Plumber ship.

"You know how to fly it?" Asked Ken.

"My dad let me practice in the Null Void it shouldn't be to hard to get this one flying." Said Devlin.

The two young heroes loaded up into the ship and took off from the garage. Twenty minutes latter they were in space above the Earth. They followed the coordinates and soon they saw Puppet Master's ship out in the distance. Devlin made the the ship stop.

"Ok that ship probably has a detector and a defense system to protect itself from other ships. We need to put on some space suits and sneak on board." Said Devlin.

The two boys slipped on some space suits and headed out into space, as they reached the enemy ship Ken hit the Omintrix and turned into Big Chill. Big Chill went intangible and snuck onto the ship, he found a switch to open a door outside and let Devlin in. The two of them continued on with their journey.

Elsewhere on the ship the Puppet Master had Ben and Rook chained up along with Gwen and Kia.

"I must say this was quit fun! Now I have the universes greatest hero as my captive. Now should I just freeze him or use him to commit crimes?" Said Puppet Master.

"Gloat all you want pal. Your just like the hundreds of other villains I've faced. You catch me, you gloat, and then I turn the tables on you and beat you." Said Ben.

"Such a boring show, unfortunately for you I'm the master here and I control how things go." Said Puppet master, with a smirk as he walked away.

On another part of the ship Devlin and Big Chill had just entered a room full of dolls, when all of a sudden they became alive and began to attack the two heroes. Devlin touched the still floor and absorbed the metal so he could smash the dolls, while Big Chill froze them. After a few minutes the dolls were destroyed.

Suddenly they heard clapping. They turned to see Puppet Master walking into the room.

"Quit an impressive performance for ones so young." Said Puppet Master.

"Let our family and friends go!" Demanded Devlin.

"Sorry no can do, but don't worry you'll be joining in my collection soon enough." Said Puppet Master as the comedy mask on his right shoulder popped off and transformed into a flamethrower.

Big Chill and Puppet Master fired ice and flames at one another.

"Go free everybody!" Called Big Chill to Devlin.

Devlin nodded and ran out of the room. He made his way to the room where everybody was being held.

"Devlin what are you doing here?" Asked Ben.

"Me and Ken came to rescue you." Said Devlin as he saw the puppets of Gwen and Kai nearby and went to smash them.

"And where is Ken now?" Asked Ben.

"Fighting the Puppet Master." Said Devlin as he went over to a computer console and freed everyone.

The prisoners were free and Gwen and Kai were blinking in confusion.

"What's going on?" Asked Gwen in confusion.

"Bad too over your minds, we got captured, and our kids came and recused us." Said Ben.

"Devlin what did I tell you about going on dangerous missions?" Asked Gwen as she eyed her son.

"Not to. But you were being controlled and Ben and Rook got captured, we couldn't just stand around and do nothing." Said Devlin.

Gwen just smiled a little at her son.

"I guess, I can't ground you or anything. Coming to the rescue is what I've would have done at your age." Said Gwen.

"Come we have a supper villain to beat up." Said Ben as the group moved out.

Big Chill and Puppet Master were still fighting. Puppet Master was starting to get the advantage, when suddenly Kai came flying in and slice Puppet Master's flamethrower destroying it.

"That was for mind controlling me." She said.

Ben appeared next to Kai.

"Told you this would end badly for you." Said Ben as both he and Kia punched Puppet Master in the face and knocked him out.

Big Chill turned back into Ken and he raced forward to hug his parents.

"Well Ken you and Devlin saved the day. Good job, you disobeyed us, but you did it for the right reasons. A chip off the old block." Said Ben as he patted Ken on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Said Ken.

"Now let's drop this guy off to prison and head home." Said Ben as he and Rook maned the controls and headed to Earth.

The End.


End file.
